Perfecto Imperfecto
by Amafle
Summary: Un hombre atormentado por un pasado infeliz, esta por condenar a su hijo a una situación similar.  La edad no importa cuando tu alma sufre.


_**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluidos Sesshomaru y Rin; son propiedad de la excelente e ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi. **_

La historia es totalmente mía y surgió del reto impuesto porDark priinCess para el Forum **¡Siéntate! Retos — Ronda Musical.**

**Nombre del OS****: **Perfecto imperfecto

**Summary: **Un hombre atormentado por un pasado infeliz, esta por condenar a su hijo a una situación similar

**Número de palabras: 2270 **

**Tema musical escogido para el reto: **"Perfect" - Simple Plan

¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo lo que haces está mal?, ¿Que no logras hacer que tus actos sean el orgullo de los seres que amas?, ¿Que todo parece derrumbarse y no encuentras eso de donde poder sostenerte?

La edad no importa cuando tu alma sufre.

En una noche demasiado oscura, sentado tras un elegante escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y una copa en sus manos, se ve a un hombre de mirada triste; el sonido de un teléfono es lo único que parece tener vida en esa imponente oficina.

Él es Sesshomaru Taishou esposo, padre, hijo, hermano…

Esta es la historia de cómo casi pierde lo más importante de su vida por miedo a enfrentar un pasado que nunca supo como dejar atrás.

Tras la muerte de su padre, no solo heredó una compañía que iba en ascenso, también heredó un hermano, al que no quería por creerlo el causante de la separación de sus padres, cuando su propia madre le repetía constantemente que todo había sido una secuencia de errores y que un matrimonio sin amor nunca funcionaba. Por mucho tiempo odio a su hermano a pesar de que era un pequeño que se había quedado sin sus padres, odiaba recordar como su padre sonreía por cualquier travesura de este y él, que se esforzaba por ser el mejor en todo lo que se comprometía a realizar, nunca recibió por parte de su progenitor una palabra de aliento o eso fue lo que siempre creyó.

Inu No Taishou era un buen hombre, que tras haber acabado con su primer matrimonio, decidió educar a Sesshomaru para que fuera su sucesor, no previendo que en éste proceso conocería a la que fue el amor de su vida. Una humilde secretaria fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír muchas más veces que Sara, la madre de Sesshomaru y su esposa por 10 largos y sufribles años; se casaron porque todo el mundo creía que era lo mejor, sus familias unieron dos imperios que estaban separados por distancias estúpidas basadas en una rivalidad inexistente y que condenaron a sus hijos a sufrir las consecuencias de esta terrible unión, de la que un año más tarde nacería Sesshomaru, motivo principal para continuar juntos.

Cuando su separación llegó a nadie le sorprendió, como ellos siempre lo decían: Sesshomaru era lo único que los unía y él, fue un niño que a sus nueve años no demostró cuanto le dolió dicha separación disfrazando sus sentimientos con una falsa comprensión, sus palabras fueron claras y sin lugar a dudas _—"No seré el primero, ni tampoco el último niño con dos casas donde vivir"—_

Fue criado con demasiada rectitud, no permitiéndole nunca llorar, reír o lanzar un grito de victoria por una de sus hazañas infantiles; estudió en las mejores escuelas y su vida fue llena de cosas materiales, mismas que consideraba insignificantes; admiraba a su padre por sobre todo, era su héroe, el hombre que levantó una empresa sobre cenizas de los malos manejos.

No habían pasado dos años de la separación de sus padres cuando llegó el anuncio de la boda de su padre con la secretaria, eso lo desubicó, ¿Cómo prefería su padre a una humilde secretaria y no a su madre que era bella, refinada, elegante y además descendiente de una poderosa familia?

Izayoi, la última de las secretarias de su padre y la que más tiempo llevaba en la empresa se convirtió en la nueva señora Taishou y por ende en su madrastra, era una señora de mirada gentil. No tenía más recuerdos de ella, nunca le permitió acercársele y cuando descubrió que su padre se veía con ella desde antes de separarse de su madre llegó a odiarla. Un año después del matrimonio nació Inuyasha, un hermano que no deseó, un hermano al que por mucho tiempo odió, un hermano por el que nunca se preocupó y al que aún le guarda algo de rencor.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños número 17 fue admitido en una prestigiosa universidad, estaba feliz, orgulloso de sus logros y deseoso de compartirlos con su padre. Cuando llegó a casa de su padre todo era alboroto, el motivo: la primer carita feliz de Inuyasha, su logro no fue reconocido ni valorado por nadie; sólo Jaken, el mejor amigo de su padre, lo felicitó, ese noche le fue obsequiada una pluma de oro con su nombre gravado, pero no hubo una palabra o un abrazo que indicara que su padre estaba orgulloso.

¿Cómo no odiar a un hermano que lo único que hacia era corretear, jugar y babear todo? Inuyasha siempre estaba tras él molestándolo o ¿era que buscaba su cariño? Ahora es cuando se pregunta por qué nunca lo abrazó ni cuando era un pequeño bodoque lleno de sonrisas.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, ahora era su celular el que vibraba indicando un mensaje, lo abrió y lo que vio en la pantalla hizo que una lágrima solitaria resbalara en su mejilla, era un mensaje de su hijo de 19 años, un hijo que amaba, un hijo nacido del profundo amor que sentía por su esposa, un hijo al que nunca ha abrazado, un hijo al que nunca le ha brindado una palabra de aliento, un hijo que se relaciona más con su tío que con él.

"_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

Sabía muy bien el qué y el porqué de esa frase.

Su hijo un joven y prodigioso pianista, tomó la decisión de abandonar sus estudios sobre administración de empresas para dedicarse a lo que su mujer muy fácilmente le explicócomo "La pasión de su vida"

Llevaban semanas de discusión en discusión y esa noche refugiado en la seguridad de su oficina, comprendió que muy a su pesar repitió la historia de su padre, abandonó a su hijo mayor, haciéndolo a un lado por temor a expresarle sus sentimientos, por temor a sentir su rechazo, por temor a sus miedos de juventud.

De nuevo el teléfono de su oficina suena, esta vez el contestador atiende como siempre que se trata de una llamada de su hogar.

—"_Amor, no lo hagas de nuevo, no te cierres, por favor regresa a casa, se que estás ahí, por favor cariño levanta el teléfono, Sessh te estamos esperando, Daisuke no se quiere ir sin despedirse de ti, por favor"_

Rin, su esposa, la mujer que amaba, esa que lo había sacado de su soledad, la que había llenado su mundo de sonrisas, esa misma mujer lloraba mientras su hijo en tono claramente enojado dijo las palabras que más le dolieron:

—"_Déjalo mamá… Él nunca lo aceptará y yo ya me cansé, además por mucho que quiera esperarlo, tengo que llegar al aeropuerto en 25 minutos"—_

La llamada terminó, sólo el pitidode un nuevo mensaje se escuchaba en la oficina, una sensación conocida y poco expresada se apoderó de Sesshomaru…_"Miedo"_

Un hombre como él, acostumbrado a liquidar empresas de la competencia, enemigo de las demostraciones de afecto, de fachada dura, al que nadie le conoce una sonrisa fuera de las otorgadas a su mujer en la intimidad de su alcoba o esas que le brindaba a sus hijos cuando eran niños y a él se comunicaba un poco mejor con ellos, pero que al crecer todo cambió, en especial con Daisuke y su decisión de no estudiar administración de empresas para ser su sucesor y decidirse por la música.

Cuando lo dijo en plena cena familiar y contó con el apoyo de todos, quiso protestar, dejar en claro que su decisión era la incorrecta, que lo mejor era que fuera su sucesor, pero un fuerte apretón de mano bajo la mesa y una mirada suplicante por parte de su mujer bastaron para hacerlo callar y tragarse todas sus palabras. Esa noche en su alcoba y después de discutir con su esposa acaloradamente cuando todos se habían acostado, escuchó las razones que según su esposa tenía Daisuke para que la música fuera su mejor elección, pensó que todo era un capricho y se le pasaría pronto.

Pero dos meses después, su hijo estaba empacando para irse y no sólo de su casa, del país y a él lo estaba matando lentamente la lejanía establecida en los últimos años, si él decía golf, el joven decía futbol; si decía teatro, el joven salía con concierto de música alternativa y con los años sólo se acrecentaron las diferencias y el distanciamiento.

Tomo el último sorbo que contenía su vaso, marcó un número telefónico, dio instrucciones precisas a su secretaria y salió de allí.

—"_Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí"—_ escuchó la voz de Jaken, su único amigo y siguió de largo, no queriendo escuchar lo que el viejo diría.

—"_Lo perderás y será tarde para cuando te des cuenta, lo mismo pasó con tu padre y él si que no tuvo tiempo, ¿Sabes que me dijo en el hospital antes de morir?"—_ No quería escuchar, llamó el elevador y este parecía estar confabulado con todo el mundo, se detuvo en cada maldito piso obligándolo a escuchar a su amigo, que estratégicamente se paró en la entrada de las escaleras.

—"_Lo que dijo o no dijo, ya no tiene importancia"— _quería dejar el tema de su padre atrás

—"_Veinte años con la misma amargura cargando con una ira malsana que lo único que ha logrado es alejarte de tu familia, lo mismo hiciste con Inuyasha, ¿Es que no vez que estás siguiendo sus pasos cuando eso era lo que él menos quería? No lo hagas Sesshomaru, no condenes a tu familia, por una frustración de tu pasado"—_. Las palabras de Jaken encendieron ese _click _que él se había negado por veinte años a encender.

—"_No hables de lo que no sabes, si él no quería que fuese como él debió al menos darme una maldita palabra de apoyo, una sola palabra lo hubiese cambiado todo, ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras para mi antes de salir y no regresar? "Nunca serás capaz de hacer algo mejor" ¿Y sabes qué era lo que yo más quería ser en esta maldita cosa llamada vida? Ser como él"—_ Dolor, si eso era lo que estaba sintiendo; quería correr, alejarse, pero ahí estaba Jaken como la voz de su maldita conciencia diciéndole que no dejara ir a su hijo sin decirle que lo amaba, sin pedirle perdón por su distanciamiento.

—"Pues te felicito muchacho, eres idéntico a él y eso era precisamente lo que él menos quería"— dijo Jaken y se alejó de la puerta permitiéndole el paso.

Corría como loco por los pasillos del aeropuerto Haneda; quería encontrarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba, que no importaba lo que quisiera ser de su vida siempre que fuera un hombre de bien. Lo vio con su morral al hombro y entregando el _ticket_ de abordar, lo llamó pero el chico parecía no escuchar. Como era lo normal en los últimos meses, maldijo la hora en que a Rin se le ocurrió regalarle un iPod, nunca le agrado y esta vez el odio profesado al aparato fue mucho mayor.

—"_Lo siento señor, no puede pasar"—_ un hombre lo detuvo en la entrada al puente de abordaje _—"su tiquete por favor"—_ ¿Tiquete? ¿De qué le estaba hablando? Y ahí lo notó, llegó tarde su hijo partiría y él no tendría tiempo para decirle que no le importaba si era o no perfecto, que lo amaba y que su mayor orgullo era ser su padre, que nada importaba ni empresas, ni dinero, ni estatus social, nada, si lo perdía… Que él era lo más importante en su vida; ¿Por qué cuando sientes que perderás tu alma es que te arrepientes?

Los gritos que estaba propinando se escuchaban por todo el aeropuerto, seguridad tenía a un cuarentón gritando como loco mientras lo sacaban del puente de abordaje número 24. Un joven que presenció todo el espectáculo dado por el empresario Sesshomaru Taishou entró sonriendo y contándoselo a su compañero de asiento.

Cuando Daisuke escuchó lo que contaba el hombre que estaba a su lado no creía nada de esas palabras; su padre gritando, golpeando e insultando, eso era imposible. Tomó su morral y bajó del avión, escuchó cómo lo llamaban varias de las azafatas, pero hizo caso omiso. Quería saber si era cierto, si él estaba ahí, cuando llegó a la entrada del túnel de abordaje vio como su padre el millonario, el hombre de negocios, el prepotente, si ídolo de niñez y juventud, el que alguna vez fue su amigo, estaba ahí gritando que tenía que ver a su hijo antes de perderlo para siempre.

—"_Papá"—_ cuando Sesshomaru escuchó la voz de su hijo detuvo el insulto que amenazaba con salir de su boca _—"¿Qué haces acá?"—_ preguntó el chico un poco temeroso por ver a su padre en ese estado.

—"_Quería despedirme de ti y decirte que te amo"—_ caminó tranquilo acercándose a su hijo y dándole ese abrazo que se había negado por tanto tiempo _—"Espero que te vaya muy bien, llama cuando llegues, estaremos esperando, estaré esperando"— _besó la frente de su hijo, el joven abrazó de nuevo a ese hombre que estaba de pie, con ojos rojos y mirada diferente.

—"_Yo también te quiero papá, cuida a nuestras chicas. Mamá y Sakura quedaron muy tristes, mañana te llamo… gracias papá"— _Daisuke abrazó una vez más] a Sesshomaru e ingresó de nuevo al túnel de abordaje. Sesshomaru llegó a su casa abrazó a su esposa y le contó lo sucedido.

Las cosas no cambian si no haces el propósito y eso lo aprendió un hombre de más de cuarenta años justo en el momento en que casi perdía a su hijo.

_**Buen reto, canción totalmente deprimente jajajaja , solo me queda decir reto cumplido, espero que les guste y quiero darle las gracias a Laura "Por ser mi beta y amiga" a Adry por llegar justo cuando la necesitaba.**_


End file.
